


Fuoco

by SakiJune



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Religious Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dio è amore?<br/>Dio condanna l'amore?"<br/>I dubbi e i ricordi di Adso, a seguito delle vicende avvenute nel monastero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuoco

"And my dirty little secret  
Has a wretched little name  
In the filthy morning after  
I have walked the walk of shame"   
(Someone Else's Bed, Hole)

  
Fornicazione.

È questo il nome del mio peccato.

Lui sa, ma non sembra darvi peso. È come se avesse già visto l'inferno, ne fosse tornato e fosse disposto a perdonare una sozzura tanto veniale come un novizio che cade nella rete di una fanciulla.

Oh, ma abbiamo visto entrambi l'inferno, dovrei dire, le fiamme che hanno divorato male e bene e parole di uomini e parole di Dio.

Fornicazione, come forno, come fuoco, come carne che brucia, ma non di dolore... d'amore.

Dio è amore?

Dio condanna l'amore?

Quante notti mi farà tossire, la cenere di questi ricordi atroci e incomprensibili?


End file.
